Dimension Jumps
by LittleOneOfDoom
Summary: When a waterbender somehow ends up in Jump City, she meets the Teen Titans and has to save her best friend's life. Avatar Teen Titans crossover. Please R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Fire

Okay, this is my first fic, so R+R. Please be completely honest, I accept flames. This is sort of a modern-day Avatar crossed over with Teen Titans. I suck at writing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar, but whoever does is cool.**

Wow. I never expected this to happen. Well of course I was always afraid it would, but… wow. Was I really standing on a mountain with two strangers, watching our town burn to the ground?

Maybe I should back up. My name is Katrina (Kat for short), and I'm a water-bender. I live in a small town called Tonabi. That is, I lived in a small town called Tonabi. Tonabi was a place for all sorts of people, except the Fire Nation.

Today, as everyone was going about their business, the Fire Nation attacked. It was a terrible raid, the Fire Nation burned down houses and took any benders they found. I wanted to help, but knew if I bent I'd be in serious trouble. So I ran. I ran and ran. If I didn't help, people would die. If I did help… I didn't want to think about it. I turned to see if I was being followed. I was. I stumbled and nearly ran into a garbage can. Who cares if they take me, I finally decided. I turned and got ready. But just as I was about to hit a fire-bender with a blast of water, the garbage can behind me seemed to reach out and grab my ankle. Before I fell behind the can, my arms flailed around and I hit the man I was about to attack. He fell into the wall of a store selling cabbages and, weakened by the fire, the building swayed and fell. From across the street I heard a scream of, "MY CABBAGES!" Why would anyone be so concerned about cabbages at a time like this?

Once behind the can, I turned to see two teenagers looking at me, a girl and a boy. The girl, who had obviously pulled me back there, let go of my ankle while the boy hissed, "What do you think you're doing? Don't bend."

I noticed the boy was wearing a white shirt, so he was Air Nation, and the girl was wearing a brown shirt, Earth Nation. They weren't related. I thought for sure they were at first glance. They both had short brown hair and some freckles. Though they were squatting I could tell they were both sort of tall.

"Follow us," the girl whispered, "we have to get out of here." And so I followed as they led me to the mountains where we followed the trail up. When we were a safe distance from Tonabi we looked down the mountain to the smoking rubble that was once our home.

**Sorry it's so short, but that was sort of an introduction. So how is it? Sucky, right? Whatever, just R+R. I want just one review before I post the next chapter, but more would be nice.**


	2. Creatures in a Cool Cave

**I'm back to bore you all again! Everyone beware, I have a second chapter! Thank you to my first reveiwerspiecas. I will try to get the Titans in it as soon as I possibly can, but it might take a while.Please stay patient.Oh, and you should watch Avatar someday... it's a pretty good show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar, but I'm willing to buy it!**

The girl slowly pried her eyes away from the disturbing sight and looked at me. "I don't think we've met. I'm Michelle and this is my best friend Jake." She gestured to the boy beside her.

"I'm Katrina, you can call me Kat. How old are you guys?"

"We're both fifteen."

"Cool, I'm fifteen too. Uum… why'd you guys bring me here?" I looked around, there didn't seem to be anything special around.

"We'll show you." At last, Jake spoke. He seemed to be in shock. I didn't blame him. I was still having trouble believing what had just happened.

The two of them stepped off of the path, and reluctantly, I followed. "We used to hang out here when we were ten." Michelle told me, "It should still be in pretty good condition."

Jake pushed aside a bunch of leaves, revealing a set of thick drapes. They were old and weatherworn, but I didn't see the point of them until Michelle pulled them back to reveal a cave like a large room. Or more like a small house. In the middle there were three ripped armchairs and an old sofa, probably picked up for free in front of people's houses. In a corner there were more sets of drapes and a lot of blankets. Two smaller caves were inside this one, each with drapes covering the "doors". "Wow," I murmured, "this is absolutely incredible." I turned to see Michelle making another room. I didn't know she was a bender. She and I hung up another set of drapes over the entrance to this room while Jake hung back, an I-don't-think-this-is-such-a-good-idea face on. I got the impression he didn't like me at all. Instead of an old mattress like jake and michelle got, I got a whole bunch of blankets. Michelle told me that once the Fire Nation left the ruins of Tonabi we would find a mattress for me there.

I had a lot of trouble sleeping that night. For one thing, my bed wasn't very comfortable. Also, I was worried. What had happened to my family? I had two older brothers and a younger sister. And my parents. And what if we got caught here? What would the Fire Nation do to us? There was no way I'd be able to sleep. I quickly pulled my long black hair into the baseball cap I always wore. Because of my cap and the way I dress, a lot of people think I'm a boy at first glance. But I'm just a tomboy.

I wandered out of the cave and back onto the mountain path. From there I could see what was left of Tonabi. It was still on fire. The sight was horrible, and yet beautiful. Terrifying, but somehow soothing. It was all too confusing. I went back to bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I was in a complete void. There was nothing but black all around me. As my eyes started to focus, I saw a blonde girl standing a few feet in front of me. Her back was to me, but I knew exactly who she was. She turned to me and said, almost roboticly, "Follow me kat, we'll get out of here." She slowly turned around and started walking, but I stayed where I was. Something just wasn't right. She looked over her shoulder at me but kept walking. "Come on, we can find the way out." She kept walking, still looking at me. She didn't see the giant red eyes in front of her. I called out he name, but she didn't listen. She bumped right into the creature. I saw her shocked expression as the monster started to pick her up…

**Tee-hee. Think I'll end here for today. At least this chapter is a lot longer than the first, but I need to work more on suspenseful parts. Sorry about that. Anywho, R+R! please, if anyone sees this, I'm impatient. **


	3. Noises

Why are you reading this? It sucks! Go read something good instead! Okay, I'm over it!

Oh yes, Reggie Tuesday, this is meant to be like a modern-day Avatar, sorry, I thought I mentioned that in an author's note somewhere. Anywho, thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my toothbrush!**

"No!" my voice cracked, my throat was sore. I was shaking all over, but I was back in the cave. I listened hard and thanked my sore throat. I could only manage to speak in a dry, croaking whisper. I hadn't woken my… friends?

I slumped back into my bed. The image in my dream haunted me. I tried to think about something else, but…. The girl in the dream was my best friend. She was an earth-bender, and I had known her since we were five. But then, one day, she was gone. The police searched everywhere for her, but it was hopeless. My best friend had disappeared without a trace. That was a couple of months ago, and I still dreamed about her. Horrible dreams.

I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I waited in that position until I heard the noises that meant that Jake and Michelle were up. Sighing, I pulled my hair back into my cap and started to walk out of my room. Standing in the doorway, I could hear them arguing about something. I strained to listen. I heard Michelle's voice say, "Come on Jake, why don't you trust her?"

Then Jake, "I just think that it's too possible that she's a Fire Nation spy to trust her just yet."

"But Jake, she…" Michelle saw me, "uuuum… good, you're up, we need to get something to eat."

"Like what?" I said. How where we supposed to get food if we were stranded here?

"Vegetables. A lot of people throw seeds into the wind or at birds just to be annoying. The seeds get carried away, often into the mountains." Michelle said, "let's go."

So we were off, and like Michelle said, there were a lot of vegetables around. We gathered what we could and were about to go back when I heard what sounded like a moan. "What happened?" I asked, but the two of them didn't know what I was talking about. So it most likely wasn't one of them.

"Maybe it was just –" Michelle began, but she was cut off as Jake and I whispered "shh" in unison.

"Ooooh." We all heard it this time, followed by two coughs and a thud. It was coming from my left. I started walking toward the noise when my… uuum… friends stopped me. "It could be a trap."

I spun around angrily, "Or it could be someone who needs our help!" I yelled hoarsely. My throat was still sore but I didn't care. I knew, of course, that it could be a trap, but I also knew that if it wasn't, we were the only ones who knew where this person was. Didn't they value the live of other people?

A rustling broke into my angry thoughts. It came from the general direction that the noises we had heard earlier had come from. The three of us gasped.

**In case you hadn't noticed, I like cliff-hangers. If you're reading this fic and hate it, then why are you reading this fic? **


	4. The Stranger

Please R+R. This, as you may have noticed, is chapter four. And that's just about all I can say about it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar, and blah blah blah. **

The rustling didn't stop. The three of us stared at the spot, open-mouthed and grouped together, when a chickadee hopped out of a bush. That's what had made the rustling. A chickadee. It flew away and we watched its process, that is, until it flew headlong into a tree with a "sqeemala!" sound.

Then, we remembered that there was someone nearby. We searched in the bushes until we found him. He was lying on his stomach with his head turned to the right. From the back I could see small cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. A few on his face. His worst injuries seemed to be a black eye and a long gash across his shin. But my friends and I were only looking at his shirt. It was torn and dirty, but it was red. He was wearing a red shirt. He was Fire Nation. This _was_ a trap. I braced myself for the Fire Nation troops. What would they do to us? Would they kidnap us, or simply kill us? Next to me, I saw my friends duck too. Together, we waited for the Fire Nation. But they never came. This wasn't a trap, which meant the boy was really hurt.

"C'mon guys, he needs our help." I said, as I walked towards him. Jake and Michelle each grabbed one of my arms.

"No, he doesn't need our help. In case you hadn't noticed, he's Fire Nation."

"And in case you hadn't noticed, he's hurt. Is it suddenly illegal to get hurt?" Taken aback, my friends shook their heads. "Okay then, Michelle, grab his head, I'll get his legs, Jake, you take the middle." I directed.

Jake grumbled a little bit, but they followed my orders anyway. Together, we carried the boy back to the cave where Michelle made a room for him. My mother is (was?) a doctor, and she taught me some things. So I went into his room to see what we could do for him. Nothing seemed too serious, but the cuts could easily get infected. We would have to help him whether we wanted to or not.

**At least it's not a cliffhanger! Please, please, please review. I want opinions! **


	5. Conversation

**Here it is, yet another boring chapter of a boring story coming from my boring mind. Uuuum… to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar. But I do, however, own my imaginary friend, Lisa. Lisa will be doing the disclaimer for a little while, isn't that right Lisa? **

**Lisa: I'm hyper! Hyper hyper hyper! LittleOneOfDoom does not own the-**

**LittleOneOfDoom: No Lisa, you do the disclaimer _next_ time. Look above your text, I already did it this time.**

**Lisa: I had cake and candy and soda and to top it off… coffee!**

**LittleOneOfDoom: okay and now to the story… no Lisa! Don't eat that!**

I sat on the couch, playing solitaire with a deck of cards I had found on the floor. Michelle and Jake had gone to get more food. We had to abandon everything when we found the boy. So far he hadn't woken up, but it had only been a few hours.

Suddenly from the boy's room I heard what sounded like, "Crap, where am I?" I walked into the room to find sitting up with his eyes wide. He had red hair and brown eyes. He would be cute if his injuries weren't obstructing his features. He saw me in the doorway and said, "Who're you?"

"Just call me Kat, who are you?"

"Why'd you kidnap me and where am I?"

I laughed. "Kidnap you? My friends and I found you on the side of a mountain trail!" How could he think that I kidnapped him? "Who _are_ you?" I asked the question with more force this time.

"Zach" He grumbled.

Now it was my turn to ask questions. "Why were you out on the trail anyway?"

"Why?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Sure I do."

"Let me rephrase that, I don't want you to know."

"Well at least tell me when you ran away." I was really curious and he wasn't giving me enough information. It was definitely possible that he was a spy.

"Two days ago." He muttered, and looked away, seemingly embarrassed.

"Got a family?"

He stiffened, as if he didn't want to answer this question, but he finally said, "Doesn't everybody?"

"Guess so. Uuuum… why are you so hurt if you just ran away two days ago?"

He didn't want to answer the question, but I stared at him expectantly. "Has it ever occurred to you that they might have happened before I ran away?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Touchy subject, got it. Why'd you pass out after only two days?"

"Dehydration."

Juat then I heard the noises of jake and michelle returning. O ran out to the main room to tell them that our "prisoner" was awake. Quickly and quietly, I repeated what he had just said.

'**K I had to end there because I had nothing to add to the chapter. Promise the Titans will come in soon! Stick with me and R+R!**


	6. Betrayal

I am happiful! Thank you for your good review SilverDemonSoul. Promise the Titans will come in in chapter seven. Sorry they're taking so long, I tried to put this fic under Avatar, but that isn't a category.

**Disclaimer:**

**Lisa: I'm a little hunk of tin, no one knows what shape I'm in. I got four wheels and a-**

**LittleOneOfDoom: Lisa! You're supposed to say the disclaimer, not sing!**

**Lisa: I know! Hyper! You don't own the bender-show. What was it called again? Oh yeah! Abner!**

**LittleOneOfDoom: sighs close enough…**

We lived in the cave for a week or so afterward. It wasn't very hard. We knew where the best vegetables grew and there was a freshwater spring nearby. For the most part, we were friends. Jake still seemed to distrust Zach and I, but Zach trusted us. We had saved his life, after all.

Slowly the smoke from the remains of Tonabi faded away until finally, we could see the nearby cities.

One night, as we stood on the mountain, we looked out at the cities. Slowly, I pointed to the charred remains of my house. "That's where I used to live, with my parents, brothers, and sister. I really hope they're okay." A tear rolled down my cheek. I felt the burn of it on my face. I looked away, hoping nobody would see, but no such luck. Zach saw.

"You really miss them don't you?" He asked, as I nodded. "You know, you're lucky."

"Why do you say that?"

"You have a family worth missing. My family's trash."

"Wow. I guess I never really thought about it that way."

"It's good that you never had too."

"I-I. Wow." Was all I could say.

He simply shook his head. Jake and Michelle had been immersed in their own conversation and hadn't heard a word of ours. I was silently grateful for that. Zach cleared his throat. "So as I've been trying to tell you guys for the last five minutes, I think we should go into Riverton tomorrow morning." This meant that he wanted to keep our conversation quiet too. The others nodded their heads in agreement to his suggestion. We would go into Riverton the next morning.

"Careful, there are Fire Nation troops everywhere." Jake cautioned. As if we couldn't see them. They were pretty hard to miss.

We were just entering Riverton and had to be extremely careful not to bend. There were guards everywhere we turned, staring at us funny. We just tried to ignore them.

"I'll be right back guys, I'm just gonna go ask this guard for directions." Zach said as he jogged over toward a guard. He started talking quickly, and I could only make out a few words. "kidnapped" and "benders". But that was all I needed to hear.

"run!" I yelled, and obediently jake and michelle started running. Too late. We were surrounded in seconds. I turned and saw zach staring at us and smiling. My last thought before I passed out was that zach had betrayed us.

**Review cause I say so! Please? Titans come in next chapter, I promise.**


	7. Attack

**Another chapter. You must hate me so much right now.**

**Lisa: calmly I did not have any sugar today and LittleOneOfDoom does not own the Avatar or the Teen Titans. Oh yeah, and EMC squared.**

**LittleOneOfDoom: Yay! Lisa is not hyper today and, like I promised, the Teen Titans finally come in in this chapter!**

When I woke up I saw that I was somewhere with bars. A cage? No, a jail cell. Across from my cell I saw Jake and Michelle's voice sounded like it was coming from the cell next to mine.

Were the guards really that stupid? I'm a water-bender! These were metal bars! I stepped back and hit the bars with wave after wave of water. The metal would rust and it would be easy to get out. I stopped when I heard the familiar voice from down the hall. It wasn't Jake's or Michelle's, but it was so… familiar. It was definitely a girl's voice, but why was it so familiar? My thoughts stopped when I saw the bars. They were wet… but not rusted. My bending hadn't done a thing. Jake and Michelle seemed to be having trouble too. Air bending wouldn't help Jake at all, and Michelle didn't have any earth to bend.

Then I realized something. In the corner of Jake's cell there was a small boulder. It was probably there to make an extremely uncomfortable bed. "Jake, do you think you can send a strong enough air current to force that boulder into your cell door?" Instead of answering me he just did it. It took him three tries, but at last, he was free. When the boulder was within her range, Michelle used it to break her door. The two of them started to sprint away, leaving me in my cell. "Uh, guys? A little help?"

"Oh!" Michelle said, and she sent the boulder flying into my cell, crushing the bars and nearly killing me on the way.

The three of us ran. The two of them were slightly ahead of me. I heard an alarm going off. Guards started chasing us. They were catching up to us… the door was in sight…Jake flung it open, he and Michelle slipped out of it… guards blocked my exit. I slowly turned around. If I wanted to leave, I would have to fight. I was in a room with about twenty guards. Taking up a whole wall was a huge computer. There was a sort of big glowing circle pretty close to me. I guessed someone six feet tall or shorter could walk through it without having to bend over.

They attacked first. Fire was being whipped at me from all angles. I didn't bother attacking back. It would just take up time and make me an easier target. So I dodged. "I'm doing pretty well," I thought, "at least I haven't been hit yet." Just as I thought this I was hit. I stumbled backwards, expecting to hit the wall, but instead I fell into the circle. I must have dodged in front of it earlier. In an instant I was swirling around in dark dizziness.

I landed on the side of a highway. But I had never been here before, had I? No, I definitely didn't know this city. I looked around. On the horizon I could see a large green pterodactyl carrier a bluish silver robot. Wait a second, was that possible? I didn't have the time to think about it, because suddenly the robot was next to me, then it was pinning me to the ground and had a blue cannon thing pointed at my head. From the angle I was pinned at, I could see four pairs of feet. Two pairs looked like they were floating. I found myself begging.

"Please, here's all of my cash, take it, just don't – don't" I couldn't finish the sentence. I just held out all of my money.

I heard a voice that seemed to be coming from a black pair of shoes with a cape flowing behind them. "Money? We don't want your money."

"Then what do you want? I'll give you anything!"

Another voice came from a pair of floating purple boots. "Did you not come to terrorize our dimension, like you have been doing elsewhere?"

"Terrorize your –? What are you talking about?"

I felt the pressure on my back relieve, which meant the robot had taken its foot off of me. I started to stand, and the robot seized me by the arms and forced me back too the ground, but at least this time I was face-up. Now I could see that he was not a robot. He had some skin, which meant that he was a cyborg. A guy with spiky black hair, a green guy, a girl with red hair, and a girl wearing a huge blue cloak and had blue hair, seemed to be discussing whether or not to trust me.

The boy with spiky black hair walked over to me, waving what seemed to be an ordinary ring. He bent down and showed it to me. "Do you know what this is?" he asked. I shook me head no. "It's the sacred ring of Chonochibi."

"Chonochimpy?"

"Chonochibi. This ring is over a hundred years old and was worn by the king of Chonochibi himself."

"So you ripped some poor king of his ring, why should I care?"

"She's innocent," he said. "I was so sure our computer detected an interdimensional warp."

"Hold on, it might have. I was attacked and fell into a big glowy circle, and then I was here."

The five kids looked at each other and shrugged. The cyborg let me get off of the ground. The redhead girl flew up to me and took a deep breath. "Curiosity abounds. Please, where do you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, and do you wish to be my friend?"

I was startled, but I answered anyway. "Um, earth, interdimensional portal, blue, and as long as you don't attack me again."

"Yay!" The girl hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe, and I was extremely thankful when the black-haired boy pulled her off of me.

"Sorry, that's her way of greeting people. Anyway, I'm Robin," he said, then pointed to the cyborg. "That's Cyborg," Cyborg nodded, Robin pointed to the green guy, "Beast Boy," Beast Boy somehow managed to turn into a kitten and he mewed. Robin pointed to the red-head, "Starfire." Starfire Giggled, Robin at last pointed to the girl in the blue cloak, "Raven." Raven nodded in a way that clearly said she didn't want to be associated with me.

"We're the Teen Titans, boo-yah!" Cyborg said.

**This was my longest chapter yet. Sorry about that. I meant to stop when Cy first attacks Kat, but I just couldn't. Anywho, I thing you know what I want. Reviews!**


	8. Dunno What to Call This

Okay, this chapter is a little bit different. Usually I write down my chapters in a notebook and then type them. This time I'm just typing. It might be a little awkward.

Lisa: Sugar! Hyper! Sadly, this my last day with all you people! And by people I mean all of LittleOneOfDoom's friends who she forces to read this fic!

LittleOneOfDoom: Okay Lisa. Now I think you've said enough grits teeth why are you telling them this? There might be some people who I didn't tell to read this who are reading it!

Lisa: How many?

LittleOneOfDoom: A bunch… a couple… one?

Lisa: Nyah nyah!

LittleOneOfDoom: chokes Lisa I don't own the Avatar or the Teen Titans!

Lisa: Hahahahahaha… I see birdies…

(A/N What do I write? I have absolutely no idea what to write!)

We were at the Titans' cool tower. It was shaped like a big "T". The Titans had invited me over in apology for jumping me. Here, they promised, they would explain everything, once I answered some of their questions.

"So, first of all, who are you?" Robin asked.

"Katrina Wilson." I answered quickly.

"So, you said you fell into a portal after being attacked, am I right?" I nodded. "Tell us the whole story."

I couldn't believe this. Robin was questioning me as if my story wasn't trustworthy, as if he didn't find me trustworthy. "It's a long story, but basically, I was rescued by two kids I didn't know, they took me away because our town was under attack. We found a Fire Nation kid who was hurt and we helped him. We thought he was our friend, and he betrayed us as soon as we found civilization. We were arrested and when we tried to escape my friends got out but I got into a fight with a bunch of guards and stumbled into a big glowing circle. Then I was on the side of a highway."

"When you say this kid was a Fire Nation boy, what do you mean?"

I sighed. It was amazing how different this dimension was. "There are four nations, water, air, earth, and fire. Some people in the Water Nation, like me, have the ability to control water. Some people in the Air Nation can control air. Some people in the Earth Nation can control rock, or earth. Almost everyone in the Fire Nation can control fire. The Fire Nation can take over easily because of this unfair advantage. They hate other benders, that's what we call anyone who can control an element, and they usually arrest any benders they can find, unless they're fire-benders. There is one person who can bend all of the elements, called the Avatar, who's supposed to keep balance between the nations, but it's a hard job. The Avatar is reincarnated into a new body once they die, and they have to learn how to bend each element again."

"You are able to control liquids?" Starfire asked.

"No. Not all liquids at least. Just water."

The Titans were obviously surprised. I don't think they expected me to have any powers, considering they attacked me on the side of a highway and I didn't fight back.

"Um, I think that's it. Your stories seem to be believable." Robin said.

"Now can I ask you a couple of questions?" I asked. The Titans nodded. "Why did you guys jump me?"

"We've been having some trouble with somebody traveling throughout dimensions. They've been terrorizing life forms everywhere. We updated our computer so that it can sense interdimensional warps. It sensed one. When we came to investigate, you were standing exactly where the warp was supposed to be. We figured you must have been the traveler."

"Okay, I know that you're the Teen Titans, but what do you do? What makes you so special?"

"I believe that they call us 'heroes of superness'?"

"Uh, it's 'superheroes' Star." Robin said.

"Right, so do you have any powers?"

"I used to be a sidekick a long time ago. I don't really have any superpowers, but I'm agile and great at karate." Robin said,

"I am from a different planet called Tamaran." Starfire said. "On my planet all people can fly and shoot starbolts."

"My power's kind of obvious." Cyborg said. "I'm a walking computer."

"I can turn into any animal at all." Beast Boy said, then turned into a dinosaur just to prove it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven muttered, and a black cloud-ish thing surrounded the TV remote and it exploded. "I'm from a different dimension, I can make things blow up and move things around."

"And then there's Terra." Beast Boy looked sad when he said this. The other Titans immediately looked somber.

"Terra?" I asked quickly. I knew that name all too well.

"She was a teammate… for a while."

"Powers? What were her powers? She controlled rock didn't she? Didn't she?"

The Titans looked astonished. "Yeah, yeah she could. How did you know that?"

"Blonde girl, always wore a black shirt with a T on it and yellow pants? Wore tan boots, gloves, and belt?"

"Yeah, that's Terra."

"Where is she?"

The Titans exchanged bad looks. "Kat, um, Terra, well, Terra's gone."

"Gone?" The word caught in my throat. Burning my tongue and nearly making me vomit. I sank to the floor.

"How – how did you know Terra?" Beast Boy asked tentatively.

"She was my best friend since we were five. She disappeared a few months ago."

"She joined our team and then went over to Slade, our worst enemy. She worked for him for a while then went over to our side at the last minute. She died as she was saving the city."

"No! Terra can't be dead! She wouldn't double-cross you! She wouldn't!" I completely lost it. I ran out of the tower and found myself at the bottom of the ocean (A/N is it an ocean or a lake? I kinda forgot.) The water formed an air bubble around me so that I could still breathe. Terra couldn't be dead, could she? Could she? My best friend, she couldn't be dead. She just couldn't.

I was back in Titans Tower. I had stayed underwater for a while until I decided to get my mind off of Terra by looking around Jump City. That's where Starfire found me, sitting on a bench in the park, sulking. The Titans had offered to give me a room for a little while, and I was too tired to refuse. Now here I was in Terra's old room. I couldn't sleep, the room reminded me too much of Terra.

This explained it all. Terra had disappeared because she had entered a different dimension, probably accidentally. And she hadn't returned because… she couldn't. I fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning there was a huge fight over breakfast. Star hadn't come down yet. Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing over what to eat. Cy wanted bacon and waffles, and BB wanted tofu. Obviously the two of them had this argument every morning, because Robin and Raven didn't bother to intervene.

I took pity on them after a while of fighting. "Here's an idea," I said, "why don't you just have waffles? It's not meat and it's not tofu." Everyone agreed that this would work, and we had waffles for breakfast.

Starfire burst into the living room holding what appeared to be a homemade bracelet. It was very elaborate and had at least a hundred tiny beads on it. "Friend Katrina." She said. "I have made a klorfma hangu for you! It is a bracelet given to new friends and worn until the friendship has ended! Please, wear it!" I stared around at the other Titans. Each one of them showed me that they had one with them. Only Raven wore hers, but the boys each held one up. I took the bracelet from Starfire. "oh glorious!" she said. And she helped me put it on.

Okay I really have to end this chapter here. It's too long to continue, don't you agree? I know it seemed kinda pointless, but you had to find out eventually that Terra was Kat's best friend. And I know the klorfma hangu (otherwise known as friendship bracelet) was strange, but it's very important. Any who… review!


	9. Uuuum Chapter 9?

I'm back! I know, this story sucks. Thank you spiecas for your loyal reviewing, and a little rhyme. Now, to the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, Lisa and I have been hospitalized. Or, at least, I have. I took Lisa in and they took me to the mental ward. Oh well, there's free food and stuff here. And oh yeah, I don't own the Avatar or the Teen Titans.**

About a week later I came down from Terra's room ready. I had been thinking about Terra all night. I needed to ask the Titans a question. The klorma horg or whatever it was called hung reassuringly from my wrist. They were my friends. They wouldn't let me down… would they?

As I walked into the kitchen/living room, I heard another argument. Obviously everyone was sick of having just waffles for breakfast. I couldn't blame them; the syrup was starting to give me a constant stomachache. "Why don't we all just make our own breakfasts and not worry about what everyone else eats?" I asked, but it was no go. Beast Boy started complaining that he had been almost every animal, and if his friends ate meat, they would be eating him, sort of. Than Cyborg started yelling about how he needs his meat and tofu tastes really bad. I almost turned around and went right back to Terra's room, but I still needed to ask them something that was important, or at least, important to me.

Once the great breakfast war had been settled, we all sat down and ate breakfast. I suddenly realized that Raven was staring at me. I looked up and she said, "you know you're still in your pajamas, right?" it was so embarrassing! I sprang up and ran to Terra's room. I must have been so preoccupied with my question that I had forgotten to get dressed!

I hurriedly pulled on a gray T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Of course, then I put on my favorite hat. I think this must have been the first time the Titans had seen me without it. I tried to ride a small wave down to the kitchen, but I lost control of the water and hit the wall instead. Ow, I think I might have sprained my wrist. No matter how hard I try I can't master that move. By now I was outside of the kitchen doorway. I walked in, rubbing my wrist. I hoped I could still bend. But right now that wasn't important. I needed to ask them my question.

"Um, guys?" I said. They all looked up at me. "I know this sound really weird, but can you, um, take me to Terra's grave? Please? I won't be able to believe it if I don't see the proof."

"Terra has become her own gravestone, you wouldn't want to see her." Raven said.

"Please guys. I just keep dwelling on the fact that she might still be alive. If I keep this idea in my head I'll just end up even more upset when I realize it isn't true."

The Titans looked at each other in a way that told me they really didn't want me to see her grave, but I just had to.

Finally, Robin shrugged. "She has a right to see it, whether or not we want to show her. But before we go, we desperately need to train." He looked straight at me. "You've been living with us for a week and we haven't seen your power once." At this I glanced at Starfire's water glass. I quickly made it jump up into the air and do a sort of dance. They all stared at it.

"That's not much, but I don't want to get the tower all wet." I said, hoping they wouldn't notice that I was only using my left hand. They didn't. We made arrangements. We would train for an hour or two, and then they would take me to… Terra's grave. Robin got up and walked out of the room, muttering something about "changing into training clothes" the guy wears the same thing for everything, for crying out loud! Actually, I thought, I must be the only one in the tower right now who wears a different outfit everyday.

From the hallway we heard Robin's voice, "who left the hallway soaking wet?" Oops. I had forgotten to make my mess evaporate.

**There! Another mess of a chapter done! I don't know if I will, but because of your suggestion I might make Static and Gear appear briefly in the fic, along with some other cartoons, but I would like to stick with Avatar and the Titans being the main shows in the fic. And you all know what I am now going to demand… reviews!**


	10. A Picture

**Okay, I'm back. I know I should hav updated earlier but today was kind of hectic and I just came back from a baseball game. So... yeah. Here's a new chapter. Oh and, this is really rushed... so... there might be typos.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! WHY DO YOU LAW-ISH PEOPLE MAKE ME SAY THIS ALL OF THE TIME? Falls off of chair, hits head hard on stool next to me**

**woozy from slight concusion Yup... don't own anything... another chapter should be coming... soda...**

* * *

We didn't get to train for very long. The Titans' alarm went off to tell us that there was a giant ball of... cheese attacking the city. They had to fly to the other end of the city to cut it off. They asked if I wanted to come, but I said no, making upsome lame excuse about being alergic to cheese.So they left me at the tower. 

I really wished I could have gone with them, but I couldn't bend very well because of my sprained wrist. I didn't really know why I wasn't telling anybody about it. I guess because they had really cool powers and I could only control water. Yay water. My power was so lame, I guess I just didn't want them to think I was weak too.

Sighing I walked slowly into the tower.I plopped downon the couch and turned on the TV. Now that the boys weren't here I could play their video games. I know I sound like a robber or something, but the only reason I waited for them to leave before I tried the games is because I've never played any games at all like this. I figured it out fairly quickly, but my coordination was off in my right wrist because of the sprain. I just gave up on it and stumbled up to my... uuum... Terra's room. I was so depressed today. It was probably just because I had been thinking about Terra so often.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and started to walk upstairs when... what was that in my pocket? Something rectangular. I pulled it out and looked at it. I almost started crying. I sank to the floor and leaned against the wall. It was the picture. This must have been the pair of pants I had been wearing during the raid. I had always carried this picture in my pockets. It was my favorite picture. I had even laminated it. It was a picture of my immediate family. It was about five years old now. On one side of the picture was my mom, the other side, my dad. My mom was holding a baby, my little sister Allyssa. She was five now.Slightly to the right of my mom was my oldest brother Joe, fifteen in this picture. He had gone off to collage the year before. Next to him was me, wearing my baseball hat as usual. Only in this picture it was new. This had been taken the day I got the hat. Now it was frayed and dirty, but it was still my favorite hat. Next to me was Mike, my second oldest brother. He was the only one of my siblings who I could talk to sometimes. Next to Mike and in front of my dad was - him. My little brother Alex was standing there. He had only been two years younger than me. Had it already started in this picture? Yes, it had. He was noticibly pale in this picture, but happy all the same. Alex had died last year. He had a rare form of cancer that slowly drained his life like other cancers did. I started to cry.

I heard a slam that meant the Titans had returned. I took the picture with me and fled to Terra's room. I didn't want them seeing me cry.

**

* * *

**

**Yup I went really off topic there and it was very short. But like I said, it was rushed and stuff. I've been updating one chapter a day and I din't want to ruin the record. Anywho... review! **


	11. Terra

**I have no clue what I'm going to write, but I'm trying to stay with my sceduale of one chapter a day. This is causing serious problems for me because I'm running out of ideas fast. Anyway, crashfourit, I'll try to get all of your suggestions in the story, but I don't really watch My Life as a Teenage Robot very much. I'll still try, but not in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:Who really gives a sh...I mean... crap... if I own Avatar andTeen Titans?**

* * *

I stayed in Terra's room and cried for a while. I sat straight up when someone knocked on my door. From outside the room I heard Starfire say, "Friend Katrina, are you inside here? We wish to continue our training." I came to the door and tried to hide my tears. It didn't help. "Katrina, something troubles you." Star said. I insisted that I had just fallen asleep and sometimes my eyes water when I sleep. Lame excuse. I think she saw the picture propped up on the dresser, but she didn't say anything. 

We joined the others and BB started going into detail about their dairy-related battle. It was pretty funny, especially because he wanted to change into the monster that they had been fighting, but the monster was made of cheese so he kept changing into a cow. Most of us laughed, it was obvioius Raven didn't want to, but she cracked a smile in spite of herself. We also found the humor in the fact that they had to fight giant cheese.

We finally decided that it was too late to be able to train and go to Terra's grave today. We decided that training would have to wait for tommorow. Maybe if we were lucky it would be a clear night so that we could train at night. But for now, we would go to the grave like they promised me we would.

We walked outside and most of us piled into Cy's car. Most of us because it was only built to hold five. So Star climbed out and flew beside us as we drove. We drove and drove and drove. I never really realized how big Jump City was. It was big. Finally we arrived at a huge mountain. "But, where's the cemetary?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say Terra's her own monumet." Raven said.

"She has her own monument?"

"No,she is her own monument." Raven told me again. I just didn't understand. What was that supposed to mean?

We got out and traveled through an opening in the mountain. We were traveling through a tunnel, and then we were there. There was Terra. She was encased in rock. Or had she turned to stone? I couldn't tell. At her feet was a small plaque. On it was printed:

Terra

A true friend

A Teen Titan

I looked into Terra's eyes. "This isn't Terra." I said to the Titans. "It can't be Terra."

"Yes, it is."

"No guys, you don't understand. This can't possibly be Terra. She's not Terra."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "She died protecting the city from a volcano eruption."

"No, she didn't. She couldn't have because this isn't Terra."

"Kat, this has to be Terra. She talked to us before th - this happened."

"No. This isn't Terra. Her eyes aren't the right shape. This isn't Terra. I know it isn't Terra... I - I know where the real Terra is."

"This was crazy. We shouldn't have taken her here. Let's go."

And so we left. I knew I was Right. That wasn't Terra in that volcano. It couldn't have been. After all, I had heard her voice a little bit ove a week ago. When we got back to the tower the Titans insisted I go to bed and get some rest.

* * *

**Another chapter done.** **Please review.**


	12. Uuuuum

**I'm back and I have another review (YAY!) Also,I would like to say that... uuum... what was I going to say? I'm not trying to be funny... I really can't remember what I was going to say. Oh well... it can't have been too important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar or the Teen Titans... why do I have to say this everyday? I think everyone has got the point by now.**

**How did I end the last chapter? Oh crap, now I have to check.**

* * *

I came downstairs the next morning to find the Titans sitting around the table,staring at me. They seemed to have been talking about me just a minute ago. They thought I was crazy, it was pretty obvious.

"Look guys, before you say anything, I want you to know, I'm not crazy. I've knownTerra for ten years. We were best friends and I've memorized everything about her. That wasn't Terra in the mountain volcano thing. Her eyeswere not theright shape. And... I know where Terra is. I heard her voice just before entering this dimension. I know it was her. At first I wasn't sure but now it makes sense... sort of. Please, you have to believe me. Please. I know I'm right."

"We'll have to figure out how to travel throughout the dimensions." I gaped at Robin. He believed me! We would go find Terra... but first we had to figure out how.

And so we set to work. We had absoloutly no idea what we would have to do to get Terra back, so BB, Robin and I went outside to train. Raven and Cy stayed inside to work on the computer because we needed to figure out how to get to where we needed to be. They had to do a ton of research and programming, butit would be worth it when it was done. We had to find Terra.

The training course was hard, especially because of my wrist.I almostmastered the wave move this time... uuum... almost. Cy came outafter a little bit. "Titans,another giant ball of cheese is attacking the city."

The Titanstook off, but I couldn't, because I didn't want them to know that I had lied to them. So I tried the video games again. But just for a little while. I decided to go down to thegym and try out some of the guys workout stuff. The punching bag was sort of fun.And ofcourse it helped with training. But mostly, it was fun.After about forty minutes of dodging and punching, I was sweating profusely.So I headed back to the kitchen and took out a water bottle. Isat on the couch and started watching TV. Some strangeTV show was on, but I didn't pay much attention to it. Ipush myself way too hard sometimes. I shouldhave taken a break before this. Forty consecutiveminutes first time with a punching bagis way too long.

It took me a while torealize that the Titans had come back. BB was standing behind me, apparently transfixed with the TV. "Beast Boy? Uuuum... are you okay?"

He seemed to snap out of a trance. "Uh, oh yeah. The others wanted me to find you. Something about finding the way to travel through the dimensions."

So I left BB staring at the TV screen. The Titans were all standing around the central computer.

* * *

**Okay, I'm gonna have them go into different dimensions next chapter, so any ideas for dimensions, review before tommorow. I will try to use any ideas I get, and I will give people credit for they're dimension ideas. They can be other cartoons, or just some random thing. So... review.**


	13. Chap 13

**Hi everybody! Another chapter is coming now! As soon as school gets out I will be able to update earlier in the morning. But also it wouldn't matter if I did it late at night would it? Oh well, I have another chapter now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar, Teen Titans, or any other cartoons mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

The Titans hadn't completely figured out how to travel through the other dimensions, but they had come pretty close. We just couldn't set the exact dimension we wanted to go to, so we would have to randomly travel and I would tell them when we were in the right place. Pretty simple right? I guess, but considering the welcome I got the last time I traveled to a different dimension, I was kind of worried. 

Somebody went to go get BB while Cy set the computer. A big glowing circle just like the one in the Fiire Nation prison appeared. We all stepped into it and started swirling in blackness. Then, quite suddenly, we found ourselves in a strange place. Everything was... square. Itwas _definitly_ not where we were supposed to be.

"Okay, I'm assuming we can keep going. Or are you some weird freak on your square planet?"

I shook my head. "We are in the wrong place. Just keep going until I tell you to stop."

So Cyhit some random buttons on his arm and another portal appeared. We stepped inside it and started swirling around again. We landed in a city street. As I looked around, I realized that this coould be the right dimension, because nothing looked especially different. We could just be in the wrong city. Cy started to press buttons, but I stopped him. "It looks like it could be my dimension. We have to make sure before we leave." As I looked around I noticed that something was different from my dimension, but I couldn't place it. I was still wondering when I heard a deep voice behind me. "Huh?" I turned around and my friends did the same. We were staring at what looked like just a shadow. But there was something weird about it. The shadow was moving, but nothing else was. Come to think about it, there wasn't even anything that could have been casting the shadow. It went a different direction than the other shadows did. Suddenly, my friends and I found ourselves being pulled into the shadow. I conked out.

I woke up to find myself in an old warehouse. The Titans were all waking up around me. "Um, guys? I think this is the wrong dimension." I said. In the room with us werefour guys and a girl. There was something strange about them. One of the men was dressed all in black. He seemed to shrink into the shadows. Or was he part of the shadows? Another guy had a huge nose. One looked fairly normal. The last guy had giant feet. The girl, however, seemed to have wings. They seemed pretty hostile. The six of us who were just rousing jumped to our feet. But we quickly fell over because we were bound. At least they hadn't gagged us like the classic kidnapping scheme. "Ow! Why are we here?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"Because we need information about Static." The random shadow dude said.

"Uuuum... why don't you just go to a science lab?" I asked stupidly. The sad thing was, I really thought he was talking about the scientific kind of static electricity."

"Don't be stupid." The shadow guy said. He gestured to the normal - looking guy and the guys hands changed. The turned glowy purple and changed into knife blades. He walked toward me, holding his hands up and smiling in a sick way.

* * *

**Okay, I just don't feel like writing any more of this chapter so, here it is. Review.**


	14. Another Chapter

**I am so sorry. I meant to updatethe past couple of days, but my brother has needed the computer for homework.It'll be easier once school lets out for me. I'm ranting aren't I?**

**Another chapter. Yay. Crashfourit, I apologize for my mistake. I think I knew that at one point, but I forgot. We'll just say that they accidentily traveled back to their own dimension. And after all, they had no idea whee they were going. Once again, I apologize. My fault.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?**

**Random scary dude with knives and a stapler: In a surprisingly high-pitched girly voice Yes, you do.**

**LittleOneOfDoom: AHHHHHH! THE STAPLER! IT BURNS!**

**Guy with stapler: Say it...**

**LittleOneOfDoom: Uuuum... LittleOneOf - I mean, I do not own anything! BEWARE THE STAPLERS! THEY'RE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!**

* * *

I backed up, afraid that I would do something stupid to upset the group of… beings. I was greatly relieved when somebody smashed through the window over our heads. But my spirits fell when I realized that whoever was coming now could be helping our kidnappers. Two boys flew in, both looked roughly my age. The first was wearing a blue suit and cape with yellow goggles. On the front of the outfit was a yellow circle crossed with a lighting bolt. He was riding on what looked like a thin piece of foil, with a purple glow of something. What was making it glow, I had no idea. The boy that followed him was wearing almost all green. A see-through green mask covered his face. He wore what looked like a metal backpack.

"Lookin' for us?" The boy in blue asked.

Everything turned to mayhem. "It's Static!" "Get him!" "What do we do?" I heard the words, but I had no idea what they meant. But apparently, I didn't have to, because a fight broke out. In the confusion Robin had sliced his ropes with his Birdarrang and before I knew it, all of us were free. "We have to help out." Robin said, and started attacking our kidnappers. Well, Robin obviously knew what side we were on, so I helped out as much as I could. When the eight of us (Titans, Kat, Static, Gear) were done with our attacking spree, the place was unrecognizable. There were all sorts of things lying on the floor. Most of these things Raven had picked up or blown up, some of them BB knocked down when he turned into a dinosaur. There were holes in the walls where Star had fired starbolts. The carpets had soaked up a lot of water, and were squishy when I stepped on them. Almost every metal thing in the room was sparkling with electricity. Things were burned. Things were sliced and smashed. There were giant footprints on the floor. The kidnappers were lying on the floor, all captured at last by the green guy's ropes.

Police sirens could be heard from outside. They're a little late, I found myself thinking. The boy in blue led us outside. Robin seemed to feel put out, I think he liked being the leader. The chief of police walked up to the boy, and they started talking. "Yes, they're all in there, but just be careful, we kinda made a mess in there." The boy was saying. He turned to us and the two boys took us back to they're… headquarters. It wasn't much. They must have just remodeled it a little bit. It was sort of run down. They sat down and gestured for us to do the same.

The boy in blue turned to Robin, "So Robin," he said. "Batman told me that you were with the Titans. These must be them, then?"

Robin looked embarrassed. Although all of the Titans knew about his career with Batman, and they had told me about it almost as soon as we met, he didn't like to talk about it. "Um, yeah. This is Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and…" he paused at me, obviously not knowing how to introduce me.

So I took the liberty. "I'm Kat, temporary Titan counterpart. How'd you know about the Titans?"

The boy looked a bit surprised. "Batman told me about them."

Robin seemed to notice that I was confused. "Kat, we're back in our dimension." He remembered I wasn't from the same place they were from. "I mean…" he gestured to the Titans and himself. "Our dimension." He turned to the two boys. "and who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Static Shock," the boy in blue said, "and this is Gear. We've been trying to save the city from the bang babies. Obviously everyone else knew what they were talking about, so I just sat there confused.

"Um, guys, we need to get going soon." I said. If we wanted to find Terra soon we would have to hurry.

"Oh, yeah." Cyborg quickly punched in the code and a dimension warp appeared. This time it acted weird. Instead of us stepping through it, it just sucked up every person in the room, including Static and Gear. We were spinning throught that now familiar black void. when we landed I could tell we were in the right place. We were sitting on the floor of the jail I had recently been imprisoned in. At least this time, I wasn't behind the bars.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Once again, I'm really sorry. I did try to update. Please R+R**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! Another chapter shall come to you soon! Soon as in now! To the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar, Teen Titans, or Static Shock. If I did, I'd be rich and instead of making this Fanfiction, I would be turning it into a TV show.**

One reason I knew so soon that we were in the right dimension was that I recognized the room we were in. It was the same one that I had been in when I fell through that first dimension portal. But there was one reason that was a little bit more obvious. We were surrounded by Fire Nation guards. Every one of them had a fireball lit on his hand. We sprang up to fight, but this time it was different from when we had fought those… what had Static called them? Bang babies? Yeah, that was it, bang babies. This time we fought with people who had had plenty of experience with their powers and who had a lot more power. I had an advantage, of course, but fire is still very powerful. I tried as hard as I could to hit every fireball coming at me, but one slipped by. I felt the searing pain as it hit my shoulder.

I quickly ran some cold water over it and turned back to the battle. I could still feel the dull ache of the burn and occasionally a sharp twinge of pain. But I had to keep fighting. I had to do this for Terra. So before I knew it the battle was over. The scene was similar to that of which we had created back in the Titans', Static, and Gear's dimension. A total wreck.

I led the way down the long hallway I had so desperately ran down a week ago. Had it only been a week ago? It seemed so much longer. Finally, there it was. Terra was sitting on the floor of her cell with her head down. Whether or not she was sleeping it was impossible to tell. "Terra." I whispered cautiously. We couldn't afford to attract more guards.

She lifted her head slowly. "Huh?" She seemed to be adjusting. "Kat?" Now she was definitely adjusted. "Robin? Star? Raven? Cyborg? Beast boy? I must be dreaming!" She pinched herself. "Ow! Okay, so I'm not dreaming. But – Kat… how did you find the Titans?"

"Long story, we don't have time for it. We have to get out of here." So we all prepared to hit the bars with something different, but Static got to it first. All he had to do was pull the bars away using the electricity. Terra was free. So we ran back down the same hallway. Cy didn't bother making another portal because there was already one here. There was also a computer, so we could set the dimension we wanted to go to. I considered staying here, but first we had to get back to the Titans' dimension. Cy started punching in keys on the computer, but we soon heard more guards rushing towards our end of the jail. So we just jumped in, once again no idea where we were going.

**Another chapter done. Yay, I'm so happy. Anyway… review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I just didn't feel like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this story and Kat.**

* * *

I woke up groaning. We had all landed on top of each other, and, lucky me, I was on the bottom. "Uuuun... guys?Do you think you could get off me?" Everyonestood up, andI noticed that BB wouldn't take his eyes off of Terra. 

I pushed myselfup from the ground, my wrist aching and my shoulder stinging. It made me feel sort of weak. Was I the only one who had been burned? My question was answered as I turned around to look at my friends. The answer was no. Gear's costume was singed, Star was rubbing her shin, Raven looked uncomfortable, and half of Beast Boy's shoe was burned off. Static's mask was lyinga few feet away from us. Gear seemed to notice this too. "Uuuuh... V? I mean Static?" He pointed. Static looked shocked for a second, pounced on the mask, and hastily pulled it on. An awkward silence followed this.

"Uh, are we in the right place?" I asked, looking around. It didn't look very different from the other dimensions, but I still wasn't sure.

My question was ignored as we all saw it at the same time. A giant robot was moving jerkily toward us.We braced ourselves, ready to get squished, when a rather smaller blue-and-white robot flew up to it and started tearing it apart. No, really, there were parts flying everywhere. Within seconds, the robot was completely torn apart. The smaller robot quickly flew down to the (one... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine...) nine of us. It stuck out its hand and said, "Hi, I'm Jenny. Who are you?" It took us a while to react. The closest thing we had ever seen to a living robot was Cyborg, and he was... a cyborg.

The first to recover and speak was Robin. "I'm Robin. This is Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Terra, and Starfire. Kat, Staic, Gear." He pointed to each of us in turn. Jenny spun around when we all heard the yell. Somebody was yelling "Jenny!" from across the town. "Hold on a second, I'll be right back." she said, and she flew toward the cries.

She came back about a minute later, carrying a little boy. "Hey eveybody," she said, "this is Tuck. He and my best friend Brad are brothers. Brad should be coming in a minute." As she said this a boy came running around th corner closest to us.

"Don't you ever slow down? I can't ever keep up with you when you're flying!" He said. Tuck noticed Cyborg and stared at him. He just wouldn't stop staring.

"Cool!" He said, and started asking Cy questions about what he coulddo. Cyborg was happy to answer all of them.

"This is Brad," Jenny said, "Brad, Tuck, these are... " She seemed to have forgotten our names already. I didn't blame her. Most of us had pretty weird names. So Robin introduced us again. I could tell he was getting sick of it.

* * *

**And so ends chapter 16 because I couldn't think of what to write! Please review! Please, please, please, please, please, please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi. I have another chapter. Whoopee. Uuum… here it is.**

**Disclaimer: we have a visitor today. Oh joy.**

**Visitor: (walks in, it is Lisa) do I have to be here? (seems nervous)**

**LittleOneOfDoom: do you think I want you to be here? Just say the disclaimer, already.**

**Lisa: the strangly - person doesn't own anything but me, and she lost custody of me after attemptive murder. She told you that she was hospitalized, but she's really in jail.**

**LittleOneOfDoom: Okay, Lisa, we don't need to go into details.**

**Lisa: but it's true! You tried to kill me and the police -**

**LittleOneOfDoom: (raises hands menacingly) I still have my weapons. They'd find your body, but I'd be long gone by then. It'll only take a minute.**

**Lisa: Ahhhh! Somebody help me! (police rush in, take LittleOneOfDoom to high-security place)**

* * *

A random TV - like thing popped out f Jenny's chest. An old woman appeared in the screen. She started rambling about something, but I wasn't sure what. "XJ9! You must get home this instant! I found a flaw in Einstein's formula! E most certainly does not equal MC squared!" 

"Mom! I'm talking to my new friends! Can't you find someone else to ramble to? I have no idea what you're talking about! Neither does anyone else here!"

But apparently she was wrong. Gear stepped forward and started talking to the woman. It sounded like he was telling her that he had found the same flaw, and that the actual formula should have been E equals MC cubed. It only seemed to make sense to the two of them. The rest of us stood around and stared at the screen and Gear with big eyes. "XJ9, why don't you take your friends over, if all of them are like this one, then I want you to ask them for tutoring. No buts."

The screen went blank. There was a short pause, until finally Raven said, "She is going to be so dissapointed." in her usual cynical way. Jenny... or XJ9... or whatever her name was, showed us to her house. It was all too smart for me. I think my brain was about to explode if Jenny's mom said one more thing about the empty carborators in the rangohantoms. And this was all before we even got inside. I nearly screamed when I walked in the door. Everything seemed to be made of metal. It had exposed wires and technological junk everywhere. Jenny, the last person in the door, forgot to close it. "XJ9! Could you please shut the door?" So Jenny started to walk back toward the door. Before she got to it, Static closed it with his electricity. Gear warned him not to, but it was too late. Jenny went flying across the room, attached to the door. "XJ9! You!" She pointed to Static. "You can't do that around XJ9! The electricity electrocharges anything it touches, and XJ9's form of metal makes the electrocharged object act as an extreme magnet! It'll take weeks for her to get down! Get out of my house!"

So we got out. We traveled back to a clearing where we wouldn't be noticed whenwe formed a giant inter - dimensional portal. Cyborg punched in the code, and a portal appeared. After climbing in we felt the swirly blackness. We woke up in a black place. At first Ithought we were still in the portal, but then my eyes adjusted.Everything around us was some shade of black or grey. It was sort of creepy and reminded me of Raven. In fact, Raven seemed pretty nervous to be here. "Uuum... guys? This obviously isn't the right place. Let's go." She said hurredly. Just then two men inblack claokssimilar to Raven's turned a corner.

They saw us immediatly. "Lady Ravenara if I am not mistaken." One of them said.Raven stayed quiet. He continued to talk. "You know that you are banished to Earth for all eternity. What are you doing here?" He asked forcefully. All that Raven said was. "Uuum... Cy? We could use a portalright about now."BeforeI knew what was going onthere was a glowing light behind me and someone was pulling methrougha portal.

After a lot more swirly blackness we found ourselves in the living room of Titans Tower. "So, Lady Ravenara. What was that about?" BB asked. Terra giggled. I noticed she giggled a lot around BB. Raven just told him she didn't want to talk about it.

After all was calm I finally asked Terra what I had been wanting to ask her since I realized she was alive. "So, Ter, what did happen? We obviously know that you didn't die, but what of the Titans' story is true and what isn't?"

"Well I met the Titans and ran away because I thought Beast Boy had broken a promise he made to me. I went and hid out in a different city for a while. Slade triedso hard to get me to join him, but I wouldn't. Finally when I got my mind straight, I realized that Beast Boy had probably never told. Robin might have just figured it out. And if he didn't, and Beast Boy really had told them, well it wasn't such a big deal becuase I would have had to tell everyone eventually anyway. So I came back. This time I kept cool and they asked me to join the Titans. So, naturally, I accepted. A while later Beast Boy asked me to go somewhere with him. I turned him down because I wasn't feeling very good. When I turned around to flop back on my bed, Slade was sitting on it. Then eveything went black. When I woke up I was in the Fire Prison. I could figure out some things from eavedropping. Slade never worked alone. He worked for... the Fire Lord."

* * *

**There. I'm sorry the chapters are so short, school gets out tomorrow, I'll be able to get more done then. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi. LittleOneOfDoom sort of got put in a high - security place and she's not allowed a computer. So here is I, LittleOneOfSweetKindnessAndButterflies.**** So... here's another chapter and stuff. Sorry it took me so long to get this new chapter out. LittleOneOfDoom had to hire somebody to continue writing this fic while she's away, so that took a while, and then I had to hug at least three people before I wrote this chapter. 'Tis my ritual.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any cartoons... but LittleOneOfDoom might. Why didn't I ask her? She could be the owner of the cartoons in this story! Well... I don't own the cartoons and I'm the one writing the chapter so... I guess I only take account of what I do or do not own. So... I don't own anything.**

* * *

We were semi - shocked. Most of the people in the room had no clue who the Fire Lord was, but I did. How could Slade, the mastermind the Titans had told me about, have been working for anyone? The way they told me about him, he was a genious who destroyed things of his own will, not some... henchman. The Titans seemed to be thinking the same thing. Well, not the same exact thing, because they didn't know who the Fire Lord was, but obviously they were shocked that Slade had worked for anybody. Robin was the first to recover. "So... who is this 'Fire Lord'?"he asked. 

"He's sort of like a king, an extremely evil man who rules the Fire Nation. He's the one who orders all benders except for the fire benders arrested." Terra explained. As I listened to her I fingered the bracelet the Star had givin me. Something about it reminded me of the only fire bender I had thought of as a friend. White hot anger rose inside me. I calmed myself down with the thought that he was gone. I hadn't seen him in over a week. Right then I was with real friends, they weren't like him at all. I had no idea if any of this was true, but I decided to believe it. It was a consoling thought.

We all stood around for a little bit, Static and Gear looking around the living room in awe. I guessed that they thought this was paridise compared to their little gas station hideout. It felt so good to rest. We had been running around in different dimensions since morning, and now the sun was setting. We all knew that we would have to get back on track soon if we wanted to find the Fire Lord. This was unspoken, but we all knew it. So Robin gave out orders. "We should all get something to eat and get some sleep. We leave first thing tomorrow morning to try and find this 'Fire Lord'."He looked at me. "Uuum... Kat, Terra's back, so you kind of can't sleep in her room tonight."

"No problem, I'll just sleep on the floor. Static and Gear can sleep on the couch, there's only enough room for two people there." And so we ate a huge dinner and went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

We woke up early to find Gear at the computer, setting it. He had somehow managed to set it so that we could control the dimension we went too. I was secretly a little dissappointed. It was kind of fun traveling through dimensions when you had no idea where you were going. But, as it turned out, Gear's programming was a complete waste of time. The Fire Lord and about twenty other fire benders appeared in the Titans' living room. It looked like they had found out where we had run off to. I looked carefully at the other benders. Most were older than I was. Some were younger, and some were roughly my age. _No, please no. _I found myself thinking as I saw one of the boys. But me thinking against it wasn't going to change it. The boy was Zach.

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know. That was a very short chapter. But this is the part of the story where not even I have any clue what is about to happen. So that means that it will take a little while to think of what to write, and when I finally get an idea, it's short. Promise the next chapter will be longer and better. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back to write another chapter! LittleOneOfDoom is still a high-security prisoner, so I'm writing for her... again!**

**Disclaimer: I talked to LittleOneOfDoom today, and it turns out she doesn't own any of the cartoons mentioned on her fanfiction! Neither do I!**

* * *

Okay, now I was pissed. He may have betrayed me once, but I was not going to let it happen again. Despite my injured wrist and shoulder, I summoned enough energy to create a giant wave. I hopped on it and, amazingly, I was able to use the move. I had never been able to ride a wave before this, but now I could. As quickly as I could, I got off of the wave and it smashed into the fire benders. 

They were disoriented for a minute, and so we took advantage of their confusion. Terra didn't have much to bend at the moment, so she made some little pebbles that had been tracked in by people's shoes hit them. It wasn't a very powerful move, but it annoyed them. Robin threw his Birdarrang at them and punched and kicked them. Star fired Starbolts at them and Raven made things blow up. BB changed into something that resembled the Loch Ness Monster. Cy fired his blaster thingy. I hit them with water over and over again. Then I remembered a move my older brother had once showed me. I never could do it, but... So I tried the water whip. It was sort of... limp, but I could get the hang of it with practice. I just shouldn't use it in battle yet. Static practically killed them with his electricity, and Gear sneaked off somewhere. Once the fire benders recovered from the initial shock, they started throwing fire balls at us. This was only a problem fora minute though, because a new portal appeared behing them. Using most of our strength, the eight of us forced every fire bender but the Fire Lord into it. The portal dissappeared.

Gear returned. Now I understood. He had gone to open up a portal to send most of the benders back to their... my... our dimension. We needed to fight the Fire Lord and only him. Now it was nine against one. It should have been an easy victory, but it was pretty hard. The Fire Lord was every bit as powerful as people in my dimension had made him out to be... and even more.

Someone slipped away and called the police just before the battle was finished. The scene was so hectic, I have no clue who called. In fact, it was so hectic, I didn't even know whether or not it was me who called. The police got there and took the Fire Lord away. Was it possible? Had we really just caught the man who Sladehad worked for? Yes, wehad. I had noreason to stay here in Jump City anymore.Neither didStatic or Gear. Gear showedall of us how to create an inter- dimensional portal just in case, and the two of them left.

I could go home now. Terra and I could go back to where we belonged. Back to our own families and friends. I turned to her. She spoke before I could. "Kat, I knowwhat you're going to say. 'Now that this is over we can go home.' But I'm not going. The Titans accepted me as one of them months ago, and I am one of them now. I belong here now. You should stay with us, become a Titan." Of course. Reckless Terra wouldn't want to come home. Shewould want to stay here and enjoy life without rules, where she could be a hero. She didn't even seem to be missing her family. Didn't she know how much they had gone through? They had practically ripped the town apart looking for her. Well maybe she wanted to stay here, but I was going home.

"Terra..." I looked at her thoughtfully. She had changed. "Your parents think you're dead. They used to stay out on the patio every night and cry. If you don't care about them, you stay, but I care about my family, and if they are alive, then I'm not going to put them through what you put yours through. I'm going home."

* * *

**Next chapter is probably going to be the last. Either that or the one after... I dunno. Either way, the fic is almost done.**


	20. THE END

**'Tis the last chappie of my story. You must hate me for even bothering to update this story. But at least I've been having fun writing it. So... here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Thankfully, this is the last time I have to say this for this story, I don't own Avatar, Teen Titans, or any other cartoon.**

* * *

We made arrangements for me to go back to mt own dimension first thing the next morning. That way we could all rest and say goodbye. But I decided I wasn't going to follow the plan. I felt likea jerk, but it's so hard for me to say goodbye. So I made up my bed on the couch as everyone else went back to their rooms. I waited a few hours, and when I was sure that everyone else was asleep, I got up and fumbled around forpen and paper. I hurridly scribbled a note. It said: 

_Guys,_

_I feel so bad about doing this, I know that I would have been leaving today anyway, but I just can't say goodbye. It's too hard for me. By the time you read this I will be back in my own dimension, most likely looking for my family. Someday I hope, we will find some way of contacting each other. That may not be for a long time. Thank you so much for helping me out._

_Goodbye, -Kat._

"No." I looked at the bracelet Star had given me almost as soon as I had come to stay with them. They had accepted me as a friend. What if I never saw them again, and the last thing they knew of me was that I was too cowardly to say goodbye to them. So I ripped the note into peices around the size of a fingerprint. I was the only one who ever had to know what I had thought of doing. I climbed back onto the couch and didn't wake up again until morning.

My friends were already awake. Cy was preparing a huge breakfast that was obviously at least part meat because BB was screaming at him. Robin was getting the portal ready. I was to go home right after breakfast. Raven was sitting on the part of the couch I didn't take up, reading a book. Terra must have been sleeping in, because she wasn't there. Star was sitting on the floor, looking upset. "Hey Star, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong! Everything is glorious!" she said. I could tell it was a lie, but I didn't question her more.

I turned my attention to the breakfast argument."Hey guys?" They looked at me. "I really don't want my last memory of you to be an argument over breakfast." They took the hint and Cy suggested waffles. I didn't really feel like waffles, but whatever. I didn't want their last memory of me being me arguing about breakfast right after I had told them to stop arguing about breakfast.

We ate in near silence, and opened up the portal. Someone ran and got Terra. They returned, and I said my goodbyes. I hugged everyone and they promised that they would soon come to my demension to visit me. I stepped through the portal and felt the spinning sensation that meant I was leaving the dimension.

And then I woke up. My head was spinning and my eyes were out of focus. I rubbed my burned shoulder because of habit. It didn't hurt a bit. Neither did my wrist._It had to have been a dream._ I found myself thinking. _What else could it have been?_ It made sense after all. But it just seemed so real.

I blinked to clear my vision, and found myself in a cave. Not just any cave though. I was laying on the floor of a small cave, and the exit seemed to lead to a huge cave. I was in my room. This was the caveI had been staying in with Jake and Michelle. And Zach. But something was missing. There were no curtains on hanging in the doorways, and no furniture anywhere else in the cave. There were four rooms besides the main one, and nobody was there. _Did I dream up the cave too? The raid? Jake, Michelle, and Zach? _It made no sense. I was sure that when I first came here there was furniture and stuff. Now there was no sign of human life at all. I had to have dreamed up the cave too, but if I had, then how was I standing in it? Had I sleepwalked?

I wandered slowly out of the cave and back onto the mountain path. From there I walked to the spot where I could have sworn the four of us had sat, not long ago, planning our way to Riverton. As I looked out over the veiw of the town, that's exactly what I saw. A town. My home. Tonabi. Exactly as it had always been. Everything was a dream. There was no raid. Still, I felt strangely ecstatic as I ran down the mountain trail. Nothing like a dream that you may have lost your family to make you want to be with them even more.

I finally got to the bottom of the trail and ran into Tonabi, towards my house. When I got there I saw my little sister Alyssa staring out the window. She saw me and her mouth opened wide. She rushed to the door and opened it. She ran to me and nearly knocked me down with a hug around my waist. I couldn't figure out why she was so excited to see me. I picked her up and something on my wrist caught the light of the sun. It sparkled. When I got a better look at it I noticed that it was an elaborate beaded bracelet.

* * *

**The end. The last part with Alyssa running to Kat was not my idea. It was my friend Alyssa's. That'swhy I named her Alyssa in the first place. So I do not take credit for that. Anywho... I'm done.**


	21. Author's Note

**Okay, I know that there's a rule against chapters being just author's notes, but I just had to clarify something. A lot of people keep asking why the Avatar part seems so different and stuff. It's because you're not reading the author's notes. That was a MODERN-DAY Avatar. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Oh yeah, and some people were confused about the ending of the last chapter. It wasn't a dream. Kat thought it was but it wasn't. The only reason she knew it wasn't was that she saw the bracelet that Star had given her. Sorry for more confusion.**


End file.
